narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokoyo Ōtsutsuki
Tokoyo Ōtsutsuki '(大筒木 とこよ, ''Ōtsutsuki Tokoyo)'' ''is a a member of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. She is an accomplished ninjutsu type, and her prowess with multiple chakra natures has afforded her the title of Special Jōnin. From her grandmother, she learned the secrets to unlocking their clan's great dōjutsu: information she considers her life's mission to protect. Background Tokoyo was born in the Land of the Moon under her grandmother Kiyohime's watchful eyes. As the granddaughter of the Irigami clan head, her youth was a whirlwind of politics and privilege. Tokoyo was privately tutored for most of her education and she was very close with her grandmother. As they shared their bloodline limit, it was she who oversaw most of Tokoyo's training and watched over her in her formative years. Kiyohime, her grandmother, entrusted to Tokoyo the means of obtaining the Tenseigan, the Ōtsutsuki clan's most powerful weapon. It was this confidence that instilled in Tokoyo a deep sense of righteousness - she feels that a power that is born from the suffering of others is one she has no need of, and resolves to become stronger without it. Personality Tokoyo was raised from a young age to be the penultimate "Yamato Nadeshiko." When she was small, people would often mistake her as a doll for her straight hair and features. Her adolescent years saw no decline in this treatment as she remained a relatively gloomy and fragile-looking child. However, she is deceptively strong and has little modesty, often honing in on those who try to belittle her and making them regret it. Tokoyo's specialty lies in deadpan humor and she is almost never down about anything. Tokoyo is also quite patient, and is viewed as a sort of "peace-maker." She is able to put up with her brother's ill manners and is most definitely the slyer of the two. Tokoyo excels at ensuring others underestimate her, providing a subtle counterpoint to Suzume's conspicuousness. Appearance Tokoyo has pale eyes and long dark hair; while on duty, she keeps it in a high bun stuck with poison senbon. She dresses in a white-and-purple hanbok with her clan's symbol displayed proudly on her back. This is supplemented with grey body armour across her chest and forearms. Tokoyo tends to carry plenty of bandages, mostly for Suzume's benefit, and as such has three pouches: one on each leg and a large one on a belt around her waist that also includes miscellaneous medical supplies. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Tokoyo, like many of her clan members, possesses very precise chakra control. Tokoyo excels in ninjutsu, which she believes allows her to use her dōjutsu its fullest extent. She has displayed a talent for reverse-engineering different techniques, especially styles she's come across in her missions, and adding her own flair. In order to maintain the edge of her chakra output, Tokoyo employs a significant amount of kenjutsu in her attacks. She is especially adept at channeling chakra through various weapons to augment their impact. Bukijutsu & Kenjutsu '''Kenjutsu (剣術, Literally meaning: Sword Technique) pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, fūinjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. It is regarded as a branch of bukijutsu. Tokoyo's personal styles of both bukijutsu and kenjutsu are finely-honed, passed down from her grandmother as a weapons mistress. Paired with her exceptional taijutsu skills and hidden arsenal, Tokoyo aims to become a weapons mistress of unparalleled technique. Kekkei Genkai Stemming from her Ōtsutsuki heritage, Tokoyo is able to wield the great dōjutsu made famous by the Hyūga clan. She possesses a near 360° field of x-ray vision (except for a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), can see through solid surfaces, and can even clearly perceive the chakra pathway system. Tokoyo usually activates her bloodline with a hand sign, but has been known to access it vocatively when her hands aren't free. Status Trivia * Tokoyo's favourite food (flavour?) is cinnamon and her least favourite is blueberries. * Tokoyo doesn't wish to fight anyone in particular. * Her hobbies are reading manga and gardening. * The name "Tokoyo" refers to the eponymous figure in Japanese mythology, whose brave deeds were thought to have inspired the renaming of Edo. * Tokoyo's favourite word is "bonds" (絆, kizuna). Reference Category:DRAFT